Scarlet Night
.]] A '''Scarlet Night' (緋の夜, Hi no Yoru) is a nature which appears and is used in both Tales of Berseria and Tales of Zestiria of the Tales of series. It is a natural phenomena that was originally said to have take place every three years. It is the enrichment of the aura within the people who carry the Daemonblight and turns them into Daemon. Both the Opening and the Advent take place on a Scarlet Night, ultimately setting the game's plot in motion. ".''" :—About a Scarlet Night. Description When a Scarlet Night occurs, the moon becomes full and turns a bloody-crimson red, recoloring the sky and even the ground with its presence. As Eleanor Hume explains it, legend holds that the crimson moon is a "gate to the beyond, and is proof of humanity's sins". Eizen elaborates that a Scarlet Night occurs whenever a full moon reaches a certain position, causing the land and the moon to pull at each other, earthpulse energy spilling into the sky and turning it red. Such power has the potential to produce enough mana to affect even that of an Empyrean, making it an ideal time to conduct a ritual such as the Opening or the Advent. Due to humanity's sins, the earthpulse is stained with the blood of humans throughout history, which is in turn emptied into the sky, making the Scarlet Night a symbol of human sin. Humans are far more likely to fall prey to malevolence during a Scarlet Night, resulting them becoming daemons. The strenght of the daemon initially depends on the amount of malevolence, the ''darkness of heart, which one has. The daemonblight enhances malevolence which is then unleashed in various forms during this night. History Past The Scarlet Night had first occurred when Velvet was at the age of nine. During this night, Velvet Crowe's pregnant elder sister, Celica Crowe, had died and the soul resting in her corpse and her to-be baby were reincarnated into a malakhim. Celica's lover, Artorius "Arthur" Collbrande, failed to protect her and the child and the soul of the two had received a new body and mind where the two souls to host. The result were two completely new beings unrelated to him whatsoever, just that Arthur's family were sacrificial vessels for the forms which appears before him. Melchior had also told him of this after his approach. The second Scarlet Night occurred roughly six to seven years after the first, when Velvet was at the age of sixteen. After sacrificing Velvet's younger brother, during this night, a majority of the malakhim came down to the world of Desolation to defeat the rampaging daemons. The saviour, Artorius Collbrande, had malakhim under his control and quelled the beasts walking on the lands. This was the night Velvet swore revenge against him for killing her younger brother. It was also the night the world had suffered from unnatural weather, daemon roaming, the acceptance of the malakhim, the awakening of Velvet's arm and the transformation of which Rokurou Rangetsu took to becoming a daemon with his own will Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Scarlet Night ''Talespedia * Scarlet Night Aselia Notes & Trivia * In Tales of Zestiria, on the night when Sorey and his group hunt for a drake, the moon is pink-colored, likely a remnant of Scarlet Nights. In addition, a middle-aged woman in Pendrago's Shrinechurch reveals an "ancient prophecy" to Sorey that says: "When the sky runs red, the world will be shrouded in evil", likely referring to Scarlet Nights. *In Tales of Zestiria the X, after Sorey wakes up from his dream in which he meets Velvet Crowe, the Scarlet Night is in full swing. Alisha Diphda and the others bury Lunarre, then depart for Mount Killaraus.